Wraith Hive
Name: Hive Craft: Wraith Hive Type: Battleship / Colony Scale: Capital Length: 11,000 x 4,950 x 2,200 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 1,500; skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 95,400 troops Cargo Capacity: 465,850 metric tons Consumables: 1 month Hyperdrive: x92 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: (-2) Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 14D+1 Sensors *Passive: 50 / 1D+1 *Scan: 100 / 2D+1 *Search: 200 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 5D Weapons *'1,800 Energy Weapons' : Fire Arc: 250 forward, 750 port, 750 starboard, 50 rear Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-17/34/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-34/68/136km Damage: 9D *'Targeting Jammer' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Effect: Enemy Fire Control and Sensors -3D Ship Complement: *Dart: 500+ *Scout : 10+ *Cruiser: 3 Notes *'Passengers': The hive may carry more passengers inside of stasis pods. *'Consumables': If piloted by the Wraith, the consumables are based upon how many passengers the pilots “consume”. If piloted by non-Wraith, then the consumables rating is 0 as no food is on board the Hive, unless the non-Wraith crew brings consumables aboard. *'Hyperdrive': The Wraith hyperdrive is highly inefficient. As such the Hive must stop every 1D days to regenerate damages from traveling through hyperspace. *'Hull': The ship's hull is regenerative. Use standard natural healing rules on page 98 of the Star Wars Core Rulebook 2nd Ed (Revised) for healing rates and rules. Use half of the ship's Hull code as the strength of the ship for the purposes of healing. A Very Difficult capital ship repair roll will double the healing speed. Description: Wraith hive ships are the main component of the Wraith fleet and the centerpiece of their entire society. Hive Ships function in a role similar to that of Ancient city-ships and Traveler generational ships. The Hive Ships are capable of carrying unknown thousands of Wraith along with their dart fighters. Large parts of their internal structure are used to house organic cocoons in which Humans may be stored for later feeding. There are a number of corridors within the large vessel with a fine mist covering the floor. (ATL: "Rising") Hive Ships are one of the largest ships known to exist, being roughly thirteen times larger than its main combatant, Earth's 304. (ATL: "Allies") Despite their size, Hive Ships are quite capable of entering a planet’s atmosphere and landing. They are even capable of surviving for countless centuries in such conditions to the point where vegetation and the planet's environment can grow around them. This did not affect the ship as it was quite capable of achieving space flight and combat, suffering little, if any, adverse affects. (ATL: "Thirty-Eight Minutes") The hulls of Hive Ships are composed of living, and growing, organic matter through the use of a unique type of biotechnology capable of growing at a rapid rate. This has afforded the Wraith Hive Ship a number of advantages such as hull regeneration, providing them considerable protection in battles despite the fact that they lack any true energy shielding system. The same system also regulates the internal structure of the ship as well. This makes it possible that a serious error in the ships systems could potentially lead to the ship attempting to reconfigure itself with chambers disappearing and others appear suddenly. Furthermore, these organic hulls have an effect on their capacity to enter into hyperspace for extended periods of time as the Hive requires moments of rest to heal the damage hyperspace radiation causes the hull. (ATL: "The Seed", "Infection", "Allies") As Hive Ships posses no true shields, weapons are considerably more effective against them. This is particularly the case with Asgard plasma beam weapons; being able to completely destroy a Hive Ship in just a handful of shots. Drone weapons are also capable of inflicting mass amounts of damage; being able to destroy a Hive in a single, massive, salvo. It has been demonstrated that several well placed drones from a Puddle Jumper can cause critical damage. While Railguns are also capable of inflicting damage, their destructive power is severely limited because of the Hive's massive size. The hulls of Hive Ships are known to regenerate, being organic in nature. However, the length of time required for this process is unknown. (ATL: "No Man's Land", "The Last Man", "The Queen") In both The Defiant One and Reunion Wraith shields were seen which demonstrates that the Wraith do possess some elements of shield technology though do not seem to employ them on a large scale. It’s possible it’s because the nature of drone weapons meant that such shields would have been useless against the Ancients. Hive ships can be interfaced with ZPMs, but it takes over a year to do, but makes them incredibly powerful. One hive ship, the ZPM powered Hive Ship was interfaced with at least one ZPM and grew even larger, its hull was reinforced, its weapons were a lot more powerful and it was practically invincible. It was able to take hits from Asgard plasma beam weapons and have minimal damage when not fully upgraded, later go up against two 304's and win and go up against Atlantis itself and posses the upper hand even with the city powered by three ZPMs. It also had a severely upgraded hyperdrive that allowed it to arrive at Earth much faster than expected. Its upgraded sensor systems were also able to detect a cloaked Puddle Jumper. It took a nuke being detonated on the inside to destroy it. This shows that with enough power, hive ships could likely easily defeat any foe and that their one weakness is their insufficient power generation. Technology Command and control systems Hive Ships' command structures are dominated by the ships ruling Hive queen, though there were occasions where a male was in command. Control of the starship, however, resided on the ship's bridge where there are numerous consoles as well as view screens present. At such a location, the bridge crew is capable of commanding the ship's powerful weapons, engines and other similar systems. These controls contain a type of neural interface that only responds to the unique telepathic signature granted by Wraith DNA. The ease of control depends on the amount of Wraith DNA present in the individual; typically it was taxing on individuals with minor quantities of Wraith DNA, whereas full Wraith have shown no fatigue. (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd", "Spoils of War", "The Queen") The second most important position within the command structure is the throne room where the queen resides. From here, important data can be conveyed to the ruler of the Hive and projected onto a mist-like screen. This allows a queen or male commander in charge to observe data that was transmitted from Wraith tracking drone during their hunts for Runners. (ATL: "Sateda") Hive Ships also have data storage chambers, which contain the ship's databanks as well as archives that contain all the information that the Hive had received. (ATL: "Underground") There is also a map room, which may be a vital location when the Wraith began their culling and battle operations. (ATL: "The Gift") Along the corridors and hallways are also a number of computer consoles through which the crews are capable of accessing certain systems. From these points, a Wraith is able to patch into the communication system and allow for transmissions to be sent from the ship to a nearby planet. Access to such controls also allowed a user to hack into the main systems and disable important systems such as weapons. (ATL: "Outsiders") The ship's external sensors allow them to detect other vessels, but not when they are in hyperspace. (ATL: "The Queen") Though typically the Wraith are unaccustomed to intruders invading their ships, an alarm system is present which activates in the form of a constant shrieking noise in the background. This system can be activated by the Hive Queen herself through the use of a special pendant. (ATL: "Rising", "The Lost Boys", "The Queen") In addition to these, the Wraith possesses a communication system which they used to transmit programs to other computers. This allows them to send encrypted computer programs showing videos. (ATL: "Infection") This also allows them to send computer viruses into another races' computer systems. (ATL: "Allies") Offensive and defensive systems "Transferring power from non-critical systems to hull regeneration." —Todd Hive ships contain a powerful array of blue energy-based weapons that encompass most of the ship and fire in a bolt-like fashion. The sheer size of Hives simply allows the vessel to fire dozens of such energy blasts at a target at a constant rate, which was even capable of eventually depleting the Zero Point Module powered shields of the Lanteans. (ATL: "The Siege, Part 3") Certain bolts were somewhat larger than others and during close quarters fighting with another Hive, they were capable of causing a great deal of damage and even destroyed an opposing Hive ship, though the close nature of the engagement can mean mutual destruction, as shock wave from the first ship may destroy the victor as well. (ATL: "The Hive", "The Seer") Furthermore, a Hive's weapon fire is capable of depleting the Asgard shields of Earth's 304s in several minutes, making such vessels potent threats in open battles. They are even more serious threats when in groups because their combined firepower is capable of destroying a target relatively easily. (ATL: "The Hive") Unlike a number of species, the ships of the Wraith do not possess shield technology and instead rely on their organic hull armor to protect them from enemy weapon fire. Power is capable of being diverted from other systems and channeled into the organic hull increasing its capacity to regenerate from the damage it had sustained. (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd") This provides a number of advantages for the Wraith, as whatever damage the ship sustains manages to heal given time. The problem with this is that it is difficult to coax the systems into bypassing damaged areas. (ATL: "Allies") After the reinforcement of the Atlantis Expedition from their home galaxy, the Wraith hive ships developed an effective countermeasure against their transporter devices. This was the creation of a jamming field that surrounded the ship in electromagnetic static which prevented a target lock from being acquired. As long as the system is up, it is impossible to beam an object to or from within the jamming fields radius. (ATL: "Rising", "Search and Rescue") Cocoon systems "These people were cocooned for a later feeding. Some of them may still be alive." —Teyla Emmagan Being vampiric in nature, the Wraith need to capture their enemies alive in order to feed upon them, and sometimes choose to keep them alive for long periods of time for later feedings. To preserve their live prey in a hibernative state the Wraith uses a form of cocoon. These are a typical sight among Wraith installations and consist of an alcove in a wall sealed with a sticky web-like substance that traps the human within the alcove. Most subjects are unconscious when inside the cocoon, though some are active enough to plead for help or attempt to escape. Subjects that are suffering from certain physiological conditions that might mean their deaths are often placed in the cocoon which sustained them for some time. (ATL: "Underground", "Allies") Hyperdrive and propulsion systems "The Wraith faster-than-light travel is not as efficient as the Asgard hyperdrive aboard the Daedalus. Not only are they slower, they need to travel in a series of jumps." —Rodney McKay The Hive Ship contains a hyperdrive unit, allowing the vessel to enter and exit hyperspace. However, unlike the Asgard or the Ancients, these hyperdrives are not intergalactic in nature, which restricted the species to their own galaxy. Furthermore, Hive Ships are not able to make long journeys in hyperspace as the radiation from subspace damages to the ship's organic hull. This necessitates making brief hyperspace pauses to regenerate before returning to hyperspace. Because of this, it is possible to calculate where a Hive Ship will have to drop out, presenting an opportunity for ambush or attack. (ATL: "Aurora", "The Siege, Part 1", "The Siege, Part 3", "No Man's Land") When upgraded by having a ZPM powering the ship, the hyperdrive is much faster and seems to be automatically intergalactic. After receiving a message from an alternate reality, the ZPM powered Hive Ship was able to make an immediate jump into hyperspace and head there. Being upgraded due to the ZPM made it even faster than was anticipated and the hive ship was able to arrive weeks ahead of what they thought it would. (ATL: "Enemy at the Gate") As is the case with most races, the hyperspace signature of the Wraith Hive ship is unique. Because of this, only hyperspace-capable Wraith ships are susceptible to the effects of the Attero device. (ATL: "First Contact", "The Lost Tribe") Hive Ships are quite capable of moving at sub-light speeds, allowing for an effective entry and exit into and out of a planet's atmosphere. (ATL: "The Shrine", "Rising") However, landing a Hive can be a difficult task even in the best of conditions. One of the systems used to accomplish this is a system of at least four forward thrusters, which can be used to slow the ship's descent into the atmosphere of a planet. (ATL: "Infection") Locations Holding Area Hive ships contain holding cells for prisoners and immediate feedings. The door to the cell is of a webbed pattern that opens upwards. Such a cell was used to hold the Athosians and Atlantis expedition members, led by Colonel Marshall Sumner, who went to Athos when a culling occurred. The cells appeared to be controlled telepathically by Wraith commanders. (ATL: "Rising") Sheppard, his team along with Aiden Ford's strike team were captured and placed in a holding area on another Hive ship. They were given open view to the telepathic mechanism that the Wraith guards used to open the doors. Ronon used several knives to pierce the mechanism which opened the door. (ATL: "The Hive") Data Core The data core was a location deep inside the Hive ship which served as a central computer for the vessel. It contained a great deal of information which included the deployment of other Hives. The Genii along with the Atlantis Expedition's flagship team embarked on an infiltration mission of a sleeping Hive ship where they uncovered details on Hive ship deployments in a region of the galaxy. The chamber was secured by a door mechanism which was breached by Rodney McKay allowing Cowen to use an interface device to get the necessary data. (ATL: "Underground") Laboratory McKay: "What is this place?" Commander: “A lab belonging to my top scientist. For the last six months he has been studying the deadly toxin that has infiltrated our food supply." ―Rodney McKay and a Wraith Commander Within the massive ship resided a special chamber that served as a laboratory for the Wraith species. These rooms contained numerous data consoles and equipment allowing them to conduct experiments on various subjects which included genetics. The computers were not hooked directly into the ship systems which prevented unwilling subjects from damaging the vessel. The chamber had consoles that ringed around its circular form with a central structure that was fused from the ground to the ceiling. The door mechanism to the room was capable of being sealed to prevent prisoners from escaping. The scientist of a Wraith commander made use of his Hive ships lab in order to study the Hoffan plague so that it would be possible to determine if a Human had the immunity or not. He became convinced at one point that he found a foolproof method which resulted in his excruciating death when he attempted to feed on one of his test subjects. Rodney McKay and Doctor Carson Beckett were brought to this lab to help the Wraith find the unique genetic condition for the Hive. (ATL: "Outsiders") Control room Deep inside the Hive ship resides a chamber which contains a central platform on which a holographic image of the galaxy is maintained and is used by the Wraith to determine their positions. Typically, three consoles are present at which three higher male ranking lieutenants are stationed. In this control room Teyla Emmagan witnessed the holographic map on a Hive ship heading towards Atlantis through her Wraith telepathy. She was able to determine aspects of their plan and the route they were taking before the Wraith used the connection to temporarily take control of her. (ATL: "The Gift") Hibernation chambers "During the process of hibernation, there is a continuous exchange of fluid between Wraith and Hive." —Todd The hibernation chambers are areas within a Hive ship where the Wraith enter into their hibernative states that can last centuries. They are located in the ceiling of the vessel and tended to by a number of caretakers that watch over the sleepers. A female Hive Keeper remains in charge and her death can unleash an activation mechanism that awakens the Wraith. Major John Sheppard killed the Hive Keeper of a sleeping Hive which resulted in all the Wraith around the Pegasus galaxy awakening. (ATL: "Rising") When all the Wraith of a Hive entered hibernation, a safety protocol is activated which awakens a sleeping Wraith should there be power fluctuations that jeopardize the hibernation pod. It is possible to override them but this meant that when power ran out, the Wraith would die of suffocation. These were located in the aft of the vessel with a number of auxiliary chambers which contained a couple of dozen Wraith at most. During the hibernation process, there is a continuous exchange of fluid between the sleeping Wraith and the Hive ship potentially meaning that any disease could be transmitted to the vessel itself. (ATL: "Infection") It's unknown how the Wraith exit the chambers but considering their ability to stick to walls easily, they presumably exit it as normal and climb down the walls till they reach the ground. Meeting chamber This is a large open chamber where two Wraith warriors typically guarded the entrance and a Wraith high ranking commander was present. It appeared to have been used as an interrogation room by the Hive's ruling Queen where she brought prisoners before her and interrogated them. Colonel John Sheppard was brought to this room when he was captured on a Hive ship as part of a mission to infiltrate and destroy it. He was saved from being fed upon by a Queen by Aiden Ford who had freed himself in order to save his former friend. (ATL: "The Lost Boys", "The Hive") Hive Commander's Chambers The high ranking male commanders possess a considerable amount of power within the Hive. They possess their own chambers which contain a door mechanism and at times have Wraith warriors present to guard the entrance. Inside the room there is a small enclosure which has a single large organic screen dominating its surface that streamed with data. It is here that the commander resides when he is not needed. Carson Beckett's clone was escorted into the commander's quarters when he demanded to see him in regards to finding a means to detecting the lethal Hoffan drug among Humans. Once there, he refused to continue his research and goaded the Wraith into feeding on him. However, Carson had been infected with the drug (most likely this immunity was installed in him when Michael created him) which poisoned the commander and killed him. With his death, Doctor Beckett managed to procure a weapon and attempted to escape from the ship. (ATL: "Outsiders") Bridge One important location within a Hive ship is the bridge where the high ranking Wraith commander works along with the crew at various stations. There are no seats and the Wraith must stand at their stations with their hands placed on the machines. These bridge controls make use of Wraith telepathy allowing them to command the vessel through their thoughts. Those individuals who possess Wraith DNA within their blood were capable of accessing these controls though it placed a strain on them. (ATL: "Misbegotten", "Spoils of War") From the bridge, a commander is capable of rerouting ship power to systems like hull regeneration. (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd") Throne Room The throne room is where the Hive Queen (or any other such ruler) resides. The room is deep within the hive ship, where the Queen sits upon a large throne (that has the appearance of stone or bone). A large open area allows for people to meet with the queen, and an adjacent dining room can serve food, although those who eat there are usually fed upon soon after. There are normally warriors guarding the main entrance to the throne room. (ATL: "No Man's Land") In front of the throne resides a projector which beams imagery for the ruler to see. These images can be projected from probes and take the form of a two-dimensional image that has mist-like qualities. (ATL: "Sateda") Dart bays "Each Hive Ship can carry hundreds of these things." —Rodney McKay The massive size of Hive Ships means they are capable of containing a large number of dart fighters, allowing them to serve as a type of carrier vessel. Hangar doors on the outside of the ship remain open and allow swarms of darts to be launched at any time. This is typically done during cullings or between fights against enemy ships where the sheer number of darts provide the Hive an advantage in battle. The hangar itself is quite massive with numerous platforms where the darts are capable of landing. Railings and ladders present allow Wraith warriors or high ranking Wraith males to enter or exit the craft. When a dart returns to its Hive, an automated signal is sent, which takes control of the returning dart and guides its entry back into the vessel's cavernous hold. From there, a doorway mechanism allowed the pilots to go deeper into the Hive. (ATL: "The Lost Boys", "The Hive", "Outsiders") Two of the large structures that protrude from either side of the Hive ship serve as control centers for the darts. (ATL: "MGM Tech Journal") In close quarter engagements, the darts were typically not launched as enemy weapon fire resulted in a high rate of death among the darts. (ATL: "The Queen") In addition to this, an attack on the ship's hanger bays can result in secondary explosions, capable of crippling the Hive. (ATL: "Allies") When a dart approaches the Hive ship, it activates an automated docking program. (ATL: "Underground", "The Lost Boys", "The Hive", "No Man's Land") During the Battle of the ZPM powered Hive Ship, John Sheppard was able to enter the ZPM powered Hive Ship by blasting his way through the Dart Bay doors. In this case, its shown that a Hive Ship possesses doors over their Dart Bays, but apparently don't posses alarms on them if something happens to them as when Sheppard blasted the doors open with a missile, no alarm went off and the Wraith never realized he was on the ship until he purposefully exposed himself. (ATL: "Enemy at the Gate") In previous experiences no doors have been displayed over the Dart Bay, but perhaps they were just open at the time or the upgraded hive ship possessed them as part of its upgrades. Source: *Stargate Wiki: Hive ship *thedemonapostle